


[doujin] Angel

by kaomochi



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, ao3 add doujins to the system please, side mafuyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaomochi/pseuds/kaomochi
Summary: [Doujinshi] He really believes he's met one.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 42
Kudos: 540
Collections: Given Exchange - Winter 2020





	[doujin] Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matisse555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matisse555/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy my take on your prompt!
> 
> Please read <\-- RIGHT-TO-LEFT <\--

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> may angel haruki bless us all good health in these trying times


End file.
